


Waking Up

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulcrum had a little run-in with some locals, but Misfire is there waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

"Fulcrum?" He had been staring at the ceiling ever since he woke up, processor fuzzy from the gradual reboot. Fulcrum turned his head (that was way too hard to do) to see who had called his name.

There was a flier sitting by his bed. He wasn’t the cleanest looking of mechs and he looked exhausted, but he had a warm smile. Dark servos quickly rested over his own.

"How are you feeling?" The jet smiled and his red optics were bright when he started talking. "I didn’t think you were gonna wake up so soon after Spin upped your pain patch. Everybody’s been super worried after you got whanged on the head! Don’t worry," The jet’s wings gave a pleased twitch. "Grimmy took care of the guys that got the jump on you and the W.A.P.’s nearly repaired!"

Fulcrum slowly sat up. The excited jet helped him with a warm servo to the small of his back. He ignored the fuzzy feeling in his processor and glanced around.

This place was filthy, nothing like the medbay back on B’Lahr 39. Bullet holes littered the walls, it was cramped and the door had been ripped out of the wall and was no where to be seen. Just where exactly was he?

"Thank you," Fulcrum glanced at the other mech again. Fulcrum had no idea who this Con was. He was friendly and very handsy, if the servo making small circles on his backstrut was any indication. "Um…" Fulcrum frowned, searching the mech’s faceplates for any sign of who he was.

"Who are you?"


End file.
